


Gonna Love You, Like A Black Widow, Baby

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Title from 'Black Widow' Iggy Azalea, harry is the master of death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Он бежал так быстро, как только мог. Деревья мелькали сбоку размытыми пятнами, ноги вязли во влажной земле. Сердце надрывно билось где-то в ушах. Аппарировать он не мог – уже попробовал несколько раз и схлопотал нож в плечо, когда замешкался. Было совсем не больно, но это всего лишь адреналин глушил нервные импульсы.





	Gonna Love You, Like A Black Widow, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gonna Love You, Like A Black Widow, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164407) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 

> Dear ImpulsivelyBlue, as you didn't answer my request I've translated this story and posted it at my own risk. If you are against it, let me know please and I'll delete it immediately.

"Бежать, бежать, бежать" — слова скакали у Гарри в голове. Они почти терялись на фоне огромной волны, что продолжала накатывать: нет-нет-нет, не может этого быть, пожалуйста, пусть это не случится.  
Он бежал так быстро, как только мог. Деревья мелькали сбоку размытыми пятнами, ноги вязли во влажной земле. Сердце надрывно билось где-то в ушах. Аппарировать он не мог — уже попробовал несколько раз и схлопотал нож в плечо, когда замешкался. Было совсем не больно, но это всего лишь адреналин глушил нервные импульсы.  
Из последних сил он мчался по тропе, вспоминая последний раз, когда был в лесу. Он все еще видел вспышку света перед глазами и Смерть, что появилась тогда. Как бы хотелось все это наконец-то оставить позади.  
Он думал, что Америка вполне подойдет, потому что здесь никто не знал, кто он такой. Просто идеальное место. Единственной проблемой стали новые странные магические существа, которые попадались на пути. Похоже, что в Европе в этом плане было намного проще, даже несмотря на шокирующие законы и ограничения Министерства.  
Но тут были охотники. И они были намного хуже, чем самые жесткие указы правительства, потому что они убивали все магическое, что встречали. Им было без разницы, есть ли у тебя семья, убил ли ты кого-то намеренно или случайно. Даже если ты просто хотел, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, для них ты был всего лишь целью.  
Гарри знал, что не стоило упоминать при Дине адских гончих, но вернуть время назад было невозможно. Они просто смотрели новости, когда в одном из сюжетов показали мужчину, которого буквально разорвали на куски. Люди утверждали, что это были собаки, потому что тот человек именно об этом и кричал до того, как все случилось. Никто ничего не видел, но многие слышали собачий вой. Это была уже вторая подобная смерть в штате, и Гарри знал наверняка, что это была не адская гончая. Но тогда что?  
Он собирался оставить все как есть, на охотников, но он должен был _понять_, что что-то не так, потому что Дин вдруг напрягся и хмуро посмотрел на Гарри странным взглядом, который тот так и не разобрал. Он беспечно проигнорировал инстинкты, что еще с войны крепко засели на подкорке, и лишь пожал плечами. Но вот Дин, похоже, не собирался спускать это на тормозах. Когда они с Сэмом выяснили, что причина действительно была не в гончей, то он решил узнать подробности у Гарри.  
И вот теперь Гарри бежал, сражаясь за свою жизнь, потому что для обычного охотника было абсолютно неважно — любовник ты ему или нет — он все-равно собирался тебя убить.  
Именно Дин кинул в него нож. Вряд ли Поттер сможет когда-нибудь забыть, с каким отвращением на лице Винчестер в тот момент на него посмотрел. Как бы он хотел все это просто забыть, и никогда не возвращаться мыслями вновь.  
Задумавшись, Гарри упустил из вида охотника, который, как оказалось, подобрался уже очень близко. Издав полузадушенный сип, а потом и вовсе закричав, Поттер отчаянно забился в крепкой хватке Дина. Но Винчестер пресек все попытки позвать на помощь, закрыв Гарри рот рукой.  
Поттер _знал_, что был слишком слаб, чтобы бороться, да и палочка была сломана. Но он не мог заставить себя просто сдаться. Охотники сделали все возможное, чтобы он не сбежал. Возможно, Сэм откопал какие-то руны и щиты, не позволявшие ему аппарировать, блокируя территорию.  
Гарри перестал барахтаться, только когда Дин положил руку ему на горло и стал медленно сжимать. Кислорода оставалось все меньше.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что у нас здесь? — жаркое дыхание коснулось волосков на шее, и Поттер, такой беспомощный, ничего не мог поделать с собой в тот момент — ему сразу же припомнилось, как он часто просыпался по утрам от этого же ощущения.  
Гарри надрывно всхлипнул, стоило ему почувствовать, как острый нож пропорол бок; с губ сорвался крик, когда Дин надавил сильнее. Поттер ловил ускользающее сознание, что с кровью вытекало из раны. Винчестер не уйдет, пока не убедится, что Гарри уже не сможет бороться или как-то себя исцелить.  
Было так странно умирать — никогда ему к этому не привыкнуть, хоть смерть он встречал не впервые. Он знал, что это не последний раз, когда он умирает, чтобы вернуться вновь. Все-таки есть в звании Повелителя Смерти свои бонусы.  
Но это точно был последний раз, когда он доверился кому-то. Тому, кто говорил, что никогда его не обидит, никогда не предаст, как делали до него другие. Очередная ложь. Видимо, никто не в силах сдержать такое обещание.  
С горькими мыслями, полными вины и сожаления, Поттер взглянул на Дина, но не как на очередную _ошибку_ или _охотника_, от которого нужно защититься или попросту уйти, на время или навсегда. Поттер почувствовал, как его сила тянется к Винчестеру. Тихо вздохнув, Гарри откинул голову Дину на плечо, попытавшись отрешиться от боли. Он дернул силу назад, не позволив ей утянуть Дина за собой. С последним ударом сердца Поттер скинул нити, спасши того, кто его убил, и ушел за грань, оставшись наедине с самим собой.


End file.
